


From Lima to NYC

by bitchaotic



Category: Glee
Genre: Barista Sebastian, I don't know how to tag things whoops, M/M, One Shot, Poor Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is forced to work at the Lima Bean in order to earn a part of his father's fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Lima to NYC

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing since I haven't posted anything in a week and I've been pushing myself to write as much as I can.  
> Most stories go to the trash before they're even done. This one gets to see the light of day.

It was embarrassing for the son of a rich family to have to work at a coffee shop for minimum wage to prove himself to his father, but one had to do what they had to do. It was especially embarrassing to have to work at the coffee shop that most of his classmates, along with students at the school nearby, frequented. 

Sebastian had never had to work until he turned 18. His father told him that he would have to make his own money to rent an apartment and prove that he could handle being an adult without having everything handed to him. It was a pain, since apartments aren't really that cheap to maintain. He worked overtime as often as he could in order to be able to afford his terrible, tiny living space along with the necessities like food. He had no time for himself since he spent his time working and planning out a budget, or figuring out how he was going to afford food for the entire week. He had to survive an entire year on his own. The only time he received money from something besides his paycheck was on his birthday. He was given a hundred dollars, which was hardly anything, he learned. 

One guy came in every other day, at least. Every visit, Sebastian would get a different name. For three months, he didn't know what the guy's real name was. He was attractive and well groomed- maybe a little too well. Sebastian started to like him, though. Everything was a mystery with the guy. Soon enough, the guy ran out of fake names or decided he didn't want to play the game anymore. At first, Sebastian thought that he was just using another fake name, until he started to use the name every time he came in. 

The guy's name was Kurt. The other employees noticed that Kurt didn't come in as often on their shifts anymore, but only on Sebastian's. He didn't notice it at first. Usually he'd see Kurt once or twice a week, mainly on the weekends. Then he started to see him every other day. He'd seem more nervous every time he came in, looking like he wanted to say something. Eventually, Sebastian got the hint. He wrote 'Kurt' on the cup, along with his own phone number with a smiley face next to it. It wasn't until he'd sat down with his friends that he noticed the numbers, his face bright red. He could hear the guy's friends asking what was wrong, but he didn't say anything. He looked over at Sebastian, who winked before getting back to taking orders. 

It wasn't long after they started texting that they began dating. Their first date led to Sebastian not being able to afford much more than pop tarts and frozen dinners for the week, but he thought that it was definitely worth it. Every time Kurt would come in, Sebastian would draw hearts all over his cup. Kurt would blush and roll his eyes, but he honestly loved it. He began to tip more, since he'd figured out Sebastian was exactly financially stable. It wasn't long before the year was up and Sebastian was given access to his bank account with more money than an eighteen year old should be able to imagine. Even though he didn't necessarily have to, Sebastian continued to work at the Lima Bean, He felt like he still had to prove himself to Kurt. He had to prove he wasn't some spoiled brat who didn't have to work because of Daddy's money, even though it was sort of true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any/all comments/kudos. I appreciate them all.


End file.
